Dual-tone multi-frequency (DTMF) digit detection is used in telecommunication systems for such applications as number dialing and entry of responses in automated response platforms. In a conventional wireless system, a DTMF digit originates at a communication device and undergoes pre-processing before being encoded. The DTMF digit is transmitted wirelessly to a base station that routes the encoded packet containing DTMF information to another communication device, where the received packet is decoded and undergoes post-processing. However, DTMF digits can experience severe degradation during transmission through the speech signal routing path, thereby making it more difficult for applications at the receiving end to differentiate between DTMF digits.